Special studies will be carried out on the antibodies to B and T cells which are found in the sera of patients with rheumatoid arthritis and SLE. The lymphocyte surface markers with which these antibodies react will be characterized by the radioiodination technique. The cells in the synovial fluid of the above patients will also be analysed in detail utilizing new procedures for characterizing surface antigens.